przerabiaczewormsfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Zupełnie inny punkt widzenia: Epizod Świąteczny
Zupełnie inny punkt widzenia: Epizod Świąteczny - średniometrażowy film autorstwa Ziomaletta. Fabuła tej produkcji ma miejsce krótko po fabule Podróży za jednego kopa, kiedy przerabiacze i część postaci z seriali Ziomaletta obchodzi święta Bożego Narodzenia. Produkcja Film początkowo miał być bonusowym epizodem do głównej sagi Zupełnie innego punktu widzenia. Nie spełniło się to jednak, gdyż Ziomaletto w trakcie tworzenia Medal of Worms: Re-Armed Edition zdecydował się skasować serię. W czasie tworzenia filmu nie wyrobił się do końca okresu świątecznego, przez co epizod przeleżał cały rok na dysku autora po jego ukończeniu. Ponadto przez cały rok autorowi zabrakło pomysłów na kontynuowanie historii, do czasu wydania przez niego pełnometrażowego filmu Zupełnie inny punkt widzenia - Podróż za jednego kopa. Choć początkowo druga część filmu miała nieść nazwę "Epizodu Noworocznego/Sylwestrowego", autor zdecydował się po prostu dodać do nazwy pierwszej części filmu "Dokończenie", tworząc tym samym średniometrażowy film komediowy. Fabuła Ziomaletto postanawia przed świętami nagrać na kanale życzenia świąteczne dla swoich fanów. Niestety, brakuje mu inspiracji, dlatego zajmuje się pomocą reszcie przerabiaczy przed Wigilijną uroczystością. Przygotowania niweczy Jason Araya z Worms Recon: Duchy w akcji, który chce wyeliminować wszelkie przeszkody, które stają mu na drodze w uprowadzeniu świętego Mikołaja. Przerabiacze wdają się w dwufazową walkę z terrorystą, by odkryć, że święty został już uprowadzony przez inny oddział Aniołów Śmierci. Araya zostaje wysłany z dala od posiadłości Ziomaletta, ten drugi zaś zarzuca pomysłem, by udać się na Biegun Północny w celu stwierdzenia prawdziwości tej informacji. Po dotarciu na miejsce jeden z elfów przerywa kłótnie między przerabiaczami. Wypytany przez Spawacza o porwaniu jego szefa, elf stwierdza że nie słyszał o tym. Ziomaletto postanawia osobiście rozmówić się z ochroną Mikołaja - Julią i Karoliną Gersz-Chojnowską z W.O.R.M.S. Julia odkrywa, iż Mikołaja nie ma w biurze, co sprawia, że Ziomaletto mówi przyjaciółkom o napadzie Arayi na przerabiaczy. Z racji, iż nie znają lokalizacji Świętego, postanawiają przyzwać Szatana, by ten pomógł im wskazać lokalizację zaginionego Mikołaja. Wskazuje im, iż "Czerwony Goblin" Szatan nazywa świętego Mikołaja jest na cmentarzu kilka mil od swojej siedziby. W ramach podziękowań Ziomaletto wysyła Lorda Zła spowrotem do piekła. Przerabiacz, razem z Karoliną, Julią i SolidGrinchem ruszają uratować uprowadzonego. Na miejscu okazuje się jednak, iż nie tylko Duchy z serialu Worms Recon także przybyły Mikołajowi na ratunek, ale nie chcą za nic ustąpić Ziomalettowi i jego ekipie. Wywiązuje się walka, w trakcie której Mikołaj wydostaje się na wolność i ucieka, a walkę wygrywają Anioły Śmierci, choć SolidGrinch był bliski zwycięstwu. Następnej nocy Ziomaletto żali się, że Mikołaj w ogóle nie pomógł w pokonaniu Aniołów Śmierci oraz Duchów. Postanawia jednak nagrać życzenia świąteczne. Tymczasem do posiadłości Ziomaletta zbliża się niezindetyfikowana forma życia. Okazuje się nią demoniczna wersja Ziomaletta, którą Szatan stworzył po upokorzeniu z wczorajszej nocy. W tym miejscu kończy się pierwsza część epizodu. "Dokończenie" zaczyna się walką "dobrego" Ziomaletta i "złego" Ziomaletta, któremu na pomoc przybyły demony, nazwane podobnie jak w Crusade of the Damned. "Dobremu" Ziomalettowi udaje się pokonać zastępy demonów i postanawia w końcu dołączyć do reszty postaci na Wigilijnej uroczystości. Po drodze natyka się na Anioły Śmierci próbujące zabić Krossera, innego przerabiacza który zbierał się na do domu Daorionda na wspomnianą uroczystość. Po wygranej walce krosser wspomina Ziomalettowi, że Duchy zamierzają zemścić się na przerabiaczach za przerwanie ich akcji ratunkowej Mikołaja i przekonali edkabanano do współpracy. Ustalają, że nie ma co marnować czasu i sami czym prędzej ruszają do posiadłości Daorionda. Tam z kolei Dominick CatSky jest pomiatany do przynoszenia różnych rzeczy wszystkim gościom, z czego żali się Karolinie i Julii. W tym samym czasie Duchy zajmują pozycję do ataku, gdy Ellen przed wydaniem rozkazu zostaje zaskoczona przez Ziomaletta i krossera oraz zaatakowana przez nich. Odbywa się kolejna walka, która ostatecznie kończy się pojednaniem przerabiaczy i Duchów w obliczu świąt Bożego Narodzenia. Na koniec Ziomalettowi udaje się wreszcie nagrać porządny film z życzeniami, które jednak niweczy Szatan, zmieniając życzenia na bardziej obraźliwe. Zirytowany wizją kolejnych nagrań, Ziomaletto odsyła jeszcze raz Pana Zniszczenia do wody. Film kończy Spawacz, wypowiadając Suchar Roku 2017. Podział Epizodu Średniometrażówka składa się z dwóch części, które w połączeniu trwają 36 minut i 21 sekund. Ciekawostki * Obydwie części przebiły barierę 100 wyświetleń - z czego Dokończenie ma aż 140 wyświetleń i 9 łapek w górę, zaś film go poprzedzający - 109 wyświetleń i 8 łapek w górę. * Motyw z szybko poruszającą się kamerą podczas gdy Ziomaletto po raz drugi nagrywa film z życzeniami, przyzwaniem Szatana, "nieprzerywaniem kręgu" oraz nieaktualnym zdjęciem Władcy Piekła na relikwii, to odwołania do sagi filmów Martwe Zło i jego serialową kontynuacją Ash kontra Martwe Zło, którą autor interesował się w tamtym czasie. * Można łatwo zauważyć, iż w tworzeniu obydwu części nastąpiła długa przerwa, co ujawniają pewne nieścisłości i różnice w obudwu częściach Epizodu Świątecznego: ** siedzibą Ziomaletta w średniometrażówce jest mapa z Uniwersytetem Robaczywka, nie zaś dokończona wersja mapy "Skrzynie: Wielka Ucieczka", jak w pełnometrażowym filmie, tworzonym między obydwiema częściami. ** humor w obydwu częściach jest inny - w pierwszej jest on zdecydowanie mniej wulgarny. ** w pierwszej części pojawia się imcezary, w Dokończeniu z kolei jego postać znika i nigdy nie wraca do filmu. ** W filmie jest też pewna nieścisłość, która wiąże się z ZIPW 2 - Ziomaletto i Krosser rozmawiają tak, jakby nigdy się nie widzieli, mimo iż przed akcją Podróży za jednego kopa utworzyli Dethklok razem ze Spawaczem, SolidGrinchem i Dominickiem CatSky (co było osią fabuły w Przez głupotę do serca). * Ziomaletto postanowił wykorzystać fakt, iż nie użył dla Dokończenia nazwy "Epizod Noworoczny". Autor planuje bowiem stworzyć i wydać owy odcinek specjalny jeszcze w tym roku.